


Lost in a crowd

by Araglas



Series: Lost [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nice dancing<br/>now beta read and with an ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Shut up and Dance - walk the moon
> 
> special thanks for my beta reader pixievhenan :)

Anders, Fenris, Isabela and Sebastian were sitting in the living room of the Hawke estate. Orana brought them tea and cookies before leaving whilst Hawke stood before the fireplace.

"Ok I have you here because I need your help. I've got an invitation for a party from the nobles..."

"Ooh poor, poor Champion. That’s a terrible threat for you, yes? All those scary nobles, you need backup with…" Isabela interrupted him, appearing deeply sincere and then laughed, "Really you need us for a party?"

Hawke glared at her.

"As I just wanted to explain, I recieved an invitation, but it's more than that. I got a tip that a person, I don't know if male or female, will also attend the party who might be a spy or maybe even an assassin from Orlais. I need to know if that's true and why the spy or assassin would be here. But I can't do this alone since, as Isabela already pointed out, I'm the Champion of Kirkwal. Therefore, my attention be occupied by those really scary nobles" he winked at her.

If he was honest, he would prefer to fight dragons or the Arishok again than be at a party full of nobles. Killing was much easier than being diplomatic...

"Also, only one pair of eyes can easily miss something. And if it is an assassin I might need backup."

"How are we supposed to get to the party?" Anders asked. "I mean, you are the Champion, not us. Especially Fenris as an Elf and I as… what I am will not get there easily. We aren't nobles..." Anders pointed at his person, which screamed 'Darktown citizen'

"I thought of that. Sebastian as prince of Starkhaven will not have any problems, I already have an invitation for him. Isabela will go as my date..."

"Oh will I? Yes sounds fun. All those noble Ladies will get a stroke" She smiled, already imagine how she would shock them.

"Bela you will dress properly for this party and don't cause any trouble, yes?"

"But that's my specialty!"

"I know but I need your other specialty. I need you to be charming and investigate the men, maybe some willing women too" again he winked at her, getting a contented smile back.

"Sure I'm always in for some fun." she winked back.

"Ok, so how did you think we were going to get in??" Anders voice didn't sound very pleased norconvinced.

"I do not need to be part of that." Fenris appeared more than disapproving of the idea to go to a human party. He could already hear all the comments. Knife-ear was sure be the most harmless one...

"You will go in undercover. But first, Fenris those spiky parts of your armour... are they removable?" Hawke didn't seem like he was concerned about his plan at all.

Fenris sighed, when the mage just overheard his objection. "Yes they are, why?"

"Because you need new clothes but I know you said that if you wear anything else the markings will shine through. So you will just remove your breastplate, those spikes and your gauntlets and my tailor will make clothes you can wear over your armour. I will bring you in as a high ranking member of the crows. I think that suits you best and our assassin friends are most likely to have an elf in a high position."

"I do not think they will like it much if we pose as one of them."

"I already got their 'ok' through Varric. His connections are really helpful.", Hawke smiled.

Again Fenris sighed. He never could refuse this man.and so he surrendered to his fate.

"Anders, you will get new clothes too and you need to shave. Maybe we could do your hair a bit. You will be a wealthy merchant from Anderfels. I hope you can pull out your old accent?"

Anders grimaced. Anderfels... that was a lifetime away. Some days he thought fondly of that times, some days quite the opposite. He hadn’t forgotten the look on the faces of his father and siblings when the templars took him. The disgust, the fear, the hate. Only his mother’s eyes were full of sorrow and held back tears... and for a scary amount of time he didn’t remember it at all. But he just nodded.

"Good. The party will be in three days. Prepare."

~

The party went on for hours and Fenris had never felt more out of place ever before. Nearly everyone at the party was human except the servantswhich were, how could it be any different, mostly elves. He really hated it to be served, the feeling reminded of his time in Tevinter. So he did his best to keep them away, them and every other person who wanted to speak with him. A dark glance was everything it needed A dark glance was all that was needed to convince people that he was a crow  
So the Warrior stood in a corner, observing. On the other side of the ballroom was Sebastian speaking with some people, his clothes worthy of a prince in royal red and blue.  
Isabela was dancing with an older nobleman, chatting lightly with him whi he tried and failed at not noticing her cleavage. She was wearing a sin of a cocktail dress. It was dark blue with little stones which cought the light and reflected it. Makint it appear like she was wearing the stars. It was a tight fit and floor-length but with a high slit on both sides. While dancing, her beautiful dark skin shimmered through the slits. It also was backless and had a v-neck just shy of causing a scandal.. To round her appearence she wore expensive jewels.  
Hawke on the other hand was perfectly capable to not look into the cleavage of his dance partner. Being the perfect gentleman, he danced with a noble girl roughly his age meant to be a potential wife for him even though he brought a date to the party. Since he and Isabela came together, his suit was made to match Isabela's outfit, just much more decent.

Fenris sighed. They had not spoken a word since they were here to keep up the cover.

The elf let his glance wander. He found Anders standing in a crowd, smiling, being kind, trying to please the male and female company he had as much as he could But the mage also tried to dodge any advances. He seemed so hopelessly lost for someone who knew him. For others he seemed to have a lot of fun.

Again Fenris glanced to the others, but no, everyone was occupied. There was nobody there to rescue the stupid little 'to nice for his own good' mage. And again the Warrior sighed, leaving his own safe corner and paved his way to Anders.

Reaching the crowd he cleared his throat so the people would notice him. The nearest one did, eyeing him arrogantly till he met green eyes which spoke of so much darkness. Then he made an unmanly voice, bringing the others of the crowd noticing the elf. Quickly, they cleared a path for Fenris. He stepped forward to the mage. He put his left hand on his back, held out his right and made a perfect bow. "May I",He said with an Antivan accent he learned from a friend of Varric’s just for this quest.

Anders eyes widened in surprise when the crowd parted and he saw the Elf approaching him. Even more so, when he offered a dance.

"I..." He wasn't sure how react. Especially because the appearance of the Warrior took him aback. He wore a black suit with a cape. Some white embroidery graced the suit, looking similar to his markings so that nobody would notice them, which were shining through his arms and the high neck his suit had. His appearance seemed like a mix of a priest and a magician who could do cool card tricks, but much more sincere. But the glance Fenris shot at him, because of his hesitation, was all the same broody Elf he knew, so he took is offered hand fast.

"Sure" Anders gave the crowd a fake apologetic smile.

 

He took a deep breath when he was finally away.

"Thank you. So what now?"

"Shut up and dance with me" Snapped Fenris with a low growl, putting the mage before him and taking a dance pose whilst eyeing the ballroom.

"You can dance? I thought..." Anders started astonished.

"I said, shut up and dance with me." He tapped the rhythm with a finger on the back of Anders hand till he found the start point and then he started.

The first steps were awkward till they found their rhythm together, but then they danced in perfect harmony as Anders followed every lead the other gave him. After the song finished (they had started in the middle of it), Anders felt relaxed for the first time since entering the Ballroom. He tried to step back even though he didn't want to stop, assuming that Fenris only wanted - for once - be kind and rescue him, so he didn't want to bother him further. To his surprise the elf didn't let him go.

"Fenris?"

"I'm not done dancing yet",He answered coldly, but Anders noticed that he looked over Anders' shoulder.

When he also looked, he saw, that some people from before still stood there, waiting for Anders to be free again. The mage shivered a bit.

"Sure."

When the next song started, they were again in perfect harmony. Anders smiled and enjoyed being held and led. The other led him in perfect dance figures and even though the dance floor was full, Fenris managed to never let anyone bump in him. Two times Fenris even brought his own back between an inattentive dancing couple and Anders. The mage watched, his face with awe.

"You are really good at this. Why?"

"It's not that different to fighting", This time Fenris answered, his voice no longer as cold as before, but still hiding any emotions.

For a brief moment he looked into those gold brown eyes. "Also I'm a good observer, learning fast. Needed to." He looked away to keep everything in sight, to outmanoeuvre other dancers.

Anders went silent, nodding understanding. He tried not to think over it and just enjoyed the dance more.

~

  
At 2 o´clock in the morning the party ended and no assassin nor spy had been found.  
Anders and Fenris had danced the whole night only taking short breaks when the band took a break, always the last on the dancing floor when the music stopped and the first back again when the music started.

Now Anders was as exhausted as after a full day standing in his clinic and healing. His feet hurt, his cheeks burned but he smiled like there wasn't a tomorrow. This night he had more fun than all this years since he and Justice merged. He limped by side of Fenris when they were leaving the mansion of the nobleman who threw the party. A bit behind them were Hawke and Isabela, still playing a couple that didn't know the crow and the merchant before them. Sebastian had left the party shortly after midnight and was already back at the church.

The mage shot a glace to the Warrior, still smiling brightly. His eyes turned soft when he saw that even the stoic elf wore a little smile while he observed the night for might be thugs. He noticed that Fenris didn't limp and still didn't seem to be as tired as Anders.

_I wonder how he has so much energy left. I could sleep while walking..._

When the group was out of sight from the mansion, Isabela and Hawke closed the distance between them.

"Look at you two, dancing the whole night like a newlyweds on their wedding! You were so cute I nearly dropped our covers!" Isabela's amused voice broke the silence Anders tried to maintain just because he knew that Fenris didn't want to talk.

He rolled his eyes.

"Leave it, Isabela"

"You wish" The Pirate chuckled, "but you know it´s true! Didn't know you two get along so well! What happened?"

"We don't get along", Fenris answered coldly, throwing back a dark glare, "The stupid mage just needed to be saved."

"Ha! Like a damsel in distress? And you where the glowing white knight in shiny armour?" Now she was side by side with Fenris. It was clear that she wouldn't drop that subject anytime soon.

"A knight in a shiny armour will not have fought in any battles. Why would his armour be shining otherwise?" replied Fenris.

"Sebastian wears a shiny armour..."

"He is an Archer, that's different"

Anders opened his mouth to protest, but then he decided otherwise and slowed down his steps to come besides Hawke. "If you need help again with those nobles... please don't hesitate to ask, yes?" He said with a low voice.

"You didn't seem to be very observant, so what would be the point?" Hawke answered with a stern voice and a blank face.

"But...! I'm sure at least Fenris had everything in sight...." Anders blushed, but he had to admit that he hadn't paid any attention to the quest anymore while laying in the arms of the Warrior...

Garrett begun to chuckle. "Just kidding To see something like that again I would definitely bring you two again. Isabela is right, you were really adorable together. It was nice to not seeing you argue for once... "

"Yeah... I still can't believe that we managed to be this close without breaking into an argument... Or that he cared to rescue me. Those nobles were really pushy... Or that he would dance with me... To be honest I didn't think he could dance..." Anders gaze lingered on the back of Fenris, who was still trying to get out of the discussion with Isabela.

"He is a man with many surprises..." Hawke answered, then he rose his voice a bit. "We just passed the way to your mansion Where are you going, Fenris? I will walk them back."

"I will join, so you don't need to walk back alone" Was the short answer.

"You know, I´m perfectly capable to defending my self..." Hawkes voice sounded a bit piqued because of the implied meaning.

"Uhm I´m also capable of defending my self and I´m pretty sure that Isabela has some deadly weapons beneath that beautiful dress..."

All Anders got for his words was a disapproving side glance from Hawke and a snort from Fenris. Slightly hurt but he also felt a warm feeling because those people cared enough for him to walk him home. Anders remained quiet on his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
